


Let's Both Pretend

by BurningPlumBranches



Series: Butterfly In The Web [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois stays the night at the Phantomhive Mansion. Sebastian has urges and Alois gives him an invitation he can't refuse. Who is the one who get's carried away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Both Pretend

I picked at my food. Sebastian was an excellent cook, I wouldn't say better than Claude, but more thoughtful. Ciel was talking to me, but I wasn't really listening to him. I was watching Sebastian, and he knew I was watching him as he kept meeting my gaze. I went to find him after desert, telling Ciel I was too tired to play games. He was in the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Master Trancy, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh nothing. I'm bored of Ciel's games, and thought I'd come talk to you."

"Oh, well, I'm flattered, but I don't know how good of company I would be. I'm merely a butler."

"Do you desire Ciel? I know you're in contract with him, as I'm in contract with Claude, but, do you wish you could do more... activities with him?"

"What are you saying, Master Trancy?"

"I'm saying if you've ever wanted to make love to your Young Lord." I said, leaning into Sebastian.

"There is nothing left in my Young Lord but the lust for revenge."

"That's not what I was asking."

"You can't make love with someone who doesn't love you. I would never hurt my Little Lord."

"We could play pretend~" I said, leaning fully into him, tracing a finger down his chest, "Pretend I'm Ciel~"

Sebastian pondered for a moment.

"Come to my room after you put Ciel to bed."

\-----

I waited in bed, sitting up, waiting fr him, and around midnight, he finally came. I got up and went to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." he said, picking me up and carrying me to the bed. He slowly untied my nightgown and slipped it over my head. He left soft kisses going down my neck and chest and I sighed softly, letting my fingers run through his hair.He raised my legs up and slowly inserted two fingers inside. I gasped and held onto him tighter as he softly nibbled on my neck. I moaned louder when he started scissoring me, raising my hips higher, to take more in.

"Do you want it, little master?" e asked softly

"Please."

He took firm hold of my hips and slowly brought them closer to him. I felt the tip of his head and threw my head back as he slowly entered me. I let out a soft cry, biting on my fingers to keep from being too loud. He soflty took hold of my face, peppering it with kisses, "Ssssssh~ Ciel. It's ok~ It wont hurt for long. Just relax."

I nodded. He was still for a moment and waited for me to adjust before setting a slow rhythm of thrust. I buried my head into his shoulder, holing onto him, and making small, gasping moans. He was grunting, and whispering soft sweet things to me. 

"S-Sebastian..." I cried softly, holding him tightly as I came. He pulled out of me, and came on my lower stomach and legs. Shaking, I clung to him, "Thank you, Master Alois." he said, getting up off me, wiping me down the my night gown and pulling up his pants. I wanted him to stay with me. Hold me. Kiss me. Love me.

But what was I thinking? This was just pretend. He pretended I was Ciel. He loves Ciel. He lusts for Ciel. He wants to make love to Ciel. He loves Ciel and not me. No one ever loved me, and that was all I ever wanted. I cried after he left, shivering in a little ball.

As the carriage pulled away from Phantomhive the next day, Claude stared at me with disapproval.

"You smell like that filth demon." he snapped 

I said nothing.

"Did you fuck him?" he asked

I remained silent.

"Whore." he whispered.


End file.
